


Zimno

by ClioSelene



Series: LawCora [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14183358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClioSelene/pseuds/ClioSelene
Summary: Kiedy stało się wszystko, co się stało. Law na Minion.





	Zimno

Nie czuł nic poza zimnem.  
  
Było tak zimno, że nie wierzył, by kiedykolwiek jeszcze zdołał się rozgrzać. Śnieg padał nieprzerwanie od wielu... Godzin? Dni? Jak długo się tutaj znajdował? Gdzie było _tutaj?_ Wokół rozlegał się jedynie biały krajobraz, teren pokryty niczym całunem grubą warstwą śniegu, a ten ciągle padał i padał, i padał... Bezwzględny. Bezlitosny.  
  
Obojętny.  
  
Łzy zamarzły na policzkach, zaskorupiały na twarzy niczym upiorny makijaż, który nigdy tak naprawdę nie był upiorny. Łzy zastygły w gardle, które niezdolne było już do żadnego dźwięku i ledwo pozwalało powietrzu przesuwać się w górę i w dół w jakiejś dziwnej namiastce życia. Chwilami był pewien, że już nie żyje... wydawało mu się, że tak naprawdę umarł. Przecież nic nie czuł, poza tym zimnem. Choć nauczali, że piekło to ogień i gorąc, zawsze wyobrażał je sobie jako pustą równinę, idealnie białą i lodowatą, bo piekłem była samotność, a w bieli nigdy nie było nic idealnego.  
  
Biel była śmiercią.  
  
Śnieg sypał się stałym rytmem, opadając bez żadnego odgłosu. Spadał równo, jakby każdy płatek przesuwał się po swojej własnej, niewidzialnej linie. Nie istniał ruch w poprzek, tylko w pionie, z góry na dół. W tym piekle nie było nawet wiatru, który zdołałby potrząsnąć rzeczywistością jak szklaną kulą i zwichrzyć tę doskonałą kurtynę śniegu, odsłonić to, co spoczywało pod spodem, odkryć jakieś dowody na to, że życie kiedyś istniało.  
  
Tak jak i on.  
  
Kiedyś, kiedy jeszcze żył, został skopany i pobity do nieprzytomności. Kiedy jeszcze żył, trawiła go gorączka, wysysając wszystkie siły i mącąc świadomość. Każdą komórką swojego ciała odczuwał ból i nie było w nim części, która nie poznałaby tego cierpienia o nazwie życie. Teraz był odrętwiały i pusty niczym bryła lodu. Poruszał rękami i nogami, nie mając nawet poczucia ruchu. Bez wątpienia krew w jego żyłach zamarzła na zawsze. Biała mgła przed oczami zdawała się wpełzać przez uszy do mózgu. Brnął przez bezbarwną pustynię, nie słysząc nawet skrzypienia śniegu pod stopami. Mimo wszystko w tej ciszy było coś kojącego. Wiedział - pamiętał z czasu, kiedy jeszcze żył - że cisza była bezpieczna. To dźwięk powodował agonię.  
  
Cisza dawała pewność.  
  
Zanim ruszył w tę podróż przez zimne pustkowie, miał w głowie jeszcze jakieś myśli, jakieś cele, jakieś pragnienia. Pamiętał, że musiał uciekać, oddalić się stąd i znaleźć schronienie, nie oglądać się za siebie i nigdy, przenigdy nie wracać. Ten nakaz wypełniał go do momentu, gdy pochłonęło go zimno i zamroziło wszystko: pamięć, strach i poczucie niebezpieczeństwa. Kiedy zastygły łzy, a płacz umilkł, kiedy zniknęło wrażenie kierującej go woli, zatrzymał się, a potem wrócił po swoich śladach. Ucieczka przestała mieć znaczenie, zagrożenie przestało istnieć - przecież już nie żył i nic nie było w stanie go więcej zranić. Nawet to piekielne zimno nie mogło wyrządzić mu krzywdy.  
  
Uparcie szedł naprzód.  
  
Wspinał się po zboczu, patrząc jedynie przed siebie. Spojrzenie przesuwało się po przykrytych białym welonem kształtach, w których nie dało się już odgadnąć pierwotnej formy. Śnieg był bezlitosny, bezwzględny i obojętny, zmieniał każdą rzecz w biały wzgórek, równał wszystko ze sobą w najbardziej niegodziwej parodii sprawiedliwości. Wysysał barwy, tłumił dźwięki, zabijał ruch, pozostawiając jedynie niezgrabną masę, niczym kolejną narośl na tysiącu wcześniejszych. Ogień był przynajmniej ciepłem i życiem. Śnieg był zawsze tylko martwy.  
  
To była kraina śmierci.  
  
Nie wiedział, jak długo wchodził na górę. Czas nie miał tutaj żadnego znaczenia, może nawet nie upływał. Ołowianoszare niebo, które było jedną wielką śniegową chmurą, trwało jak przyklejone na sklepieniu. Oczywiście, śnieg przecież miał padać wiecznie. Nie wiedział nawet, dlaczego stawia kroki, dlaczego kieruje się w to miejsce... ale nie zatrzymywał się, jakby cała jego wola skupiła się w stopach, które zmierzały do celu. Szedł po śladach, których bardziej się domyślał, niż rzeczywiście widział. Zaprowadziły go do jeszcze jednego wzgórka, jeszcze jednego kurhanu. Nieskalana biel, która dawno zapomniała o krwistej czerwieni, układała się w sylwetkę wielkiego mężczyzny. Spoczywał na wznak, z rozrzuconymi rękami i nogami. Śnieg pokrywał go coraz grubszą warstwą, każdym kolejnym płatkiem zwiększając przygniatający ciężar. W tym dziwnym świetle właściwie nie było wiadomo, czy to kopczyk czy raczej wgłębienie - widok był równie nierzeczywisty.  
  
Biały kształt pośród bieli bezkształtu.  
  
Osunął się na kolana, pustym wzrokiem wpatrując się w śniegową narośl, a potem wyciągnął rękę. Coś w jego wnętrzu drgnęło, jakby ostrzegawczo... ale przecież już od dawna nie żył i zamiast serca miał tylko martwy lód. Jego ręka - zupełnie biała - poruszała się mechanicznie, odgarniając śnieg i nie przejmując się tym gnieceniem w piersi, w którym nie było żadnego sensu... nie przejmując się tym przeświadczeniem, że będzie tego żałował, które przecież musiało być skierowane do kogoś innego... prawda?  
  
Nie.  
  
Wciągnął gwałtownie powietrze, gdy spod śniegu wyłoniła się twarz, bo przez jedną chwilę myślał, że to... Cora-san. Ten, kto tu leżał, wyglądał dokładnie jak Cora-san.  
  
Oczywiście to nie mógł być Cora-san. Miał takie sam blond włosy pod kapturem i taki sam makijaż na twarzy, ale to nie był Cora-san. Nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego Cora-san miałby leżeć na tym zimowym pustkowiu śmierci. Nie było żadnego powodu, dla którego Cora-san miałby być martwy, skoro martwy był on, Trafalgar Law. Poza tym... Cora-san miałby w ustach papierosa i szczerzyłby się od ucha do ucha jak skończony dureń, a nie uśmiechał takim łagodnym, spokojnym uśmiechem, który miał w sobie coś nie z tego świata.  
  
To nie był Cora-san.  
  
Jednak im dłużej wpatrywał się w oblicze, które bezlitosny śnieg uparcie starał się zakryć, tym bardziej narastało w nim pragnienie ucieczki... tym mocniej musiał opierać się chęci zerwania się na nogi i ucieknięcia z krzykiem od tego widoku, zanim stanie się coś strasznego. Zanim sobie przypomni.  
  
Zanim łzy roztopią lód i ból rozszarpie go na kawałki.  
  
Wiedział jednak, że nigdy, w całym życiu, nie miał nad niczym kontroli...! Tak samo teraz... wspomnienia napłynęły rwącą falą do jego umysłu, nieważne jak bardzo się przed nimi bronił i pragnął je powstrzymać... Zamknął oczy, by nie musieć na nie patrzeć... (Nie chcę...!) Przycisnął dłonie do uszu, by nie musieć ich słyszeć... (Nie chcę...!) Skulił się w sobie, by nie musieć ich czuć... (Nie chcę...!)  
  
Na próżno.  
  
**_Kiedy mówisz o śmierci, to jest zbyt smutne. To nie ja czułem ból, tylko ty. To dlatego, że ci współczuję. Będziesz żył! Jak już będzie po wszystkim, wyruszymy w podróż. Teraz możesz wyleczyć się z choroby! Pokonaliśmy Doflamingo. Przepraszam, że ci skłamałem. Nie chciałem, żebyś mnie nienawidził. Kocham cię._**  
  
Wciąż i wciąż, wciąż to samo od początku. Tysiące słów zapętlone w jego głowie i zapamiętane w sercu. Tysiące uśmiechów, gestów i dotknięć, zachowane w jego ciele. Ciepło, wręcz gorąco, jakby stał pod letnim słońcem, wolny od całego zła. Wszystko to za sprawą jednego tylko człowieka, który dał mu wolność.  
  
_**Jest wolny.**_  
  
A potem strzał i cisza, i już nic więcej.  
  
\- CORA-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!  
  
Rzeczywistość eksplodowała dźwiękiem, a każde wrażenie stało się tysiąc razy bardziej dotkliwe. Przywołane pamięcią życie nagle spadło na niego, uderzając bólem, cierpieniem i obłędnym przerażeniem, ale nie pozwalając mu zatracić się w tym huraganie emocji. Z rozszerzonymi oczami, z krzykiem wciąż czającym się na strunach głosowych, z oddechem rwącym się z płuc, z drżeniem wypełniającym każdą komórkę organizmu zaczął potrząsać bezwładnym ciałem.  
  
\- Cora-san! Cora-san!!! CORA-SAN!!! Przestań się wygłupiać! Obudź się! Błagam... obudź się...! Powiedziałeś, że... powiedziałeś, że...  
  
Jego głos umilkł, zupełnie jakby wessała go cisza padającego nieustannie śniegu. Zacisnął szczęki, kiedy zaczął mu drgać podbródek. Nieważne, nieważne...! Z całych sił opierając się histerii, rozejrzał się gorączkowo po leżącym przed nim ciele. Dotknął twarzy - przecież była ciepła, nie mogło mu się wydawać ...? Poszukał pulsu - palce miał zbyt zdrętwiałe z zimna. Przyłożył ucho do szerokiej klatki piersiowej - ale nic nie mógł usłyszeć przez szum własnej krwi.  
  
\- Cora...san... Nie używaj Nagi Nagi no Mi, nie teraz... Cora-san...! Powiedz coś!!!  
  
Odpowiedzią wciąż była cisza, ale myśl o diabelskim owocu przypomniała mu... Ope Ope no Mi! Cudowna moc zdolna dokonywać najbardziej niemożliwych zabiegów i leczyć nawet śmiertelne choroby. Przecież ją posiadał! I tylko osoba ze znajomością sztuki medycznej mogła z niej korzystać... czyli, myślał intensywnie, zmuszając rozdygotany umysł do logicznego działania, Ope Ope no Mi musiał dawać możliwość ingerencji w ludzkie ciało. Lekarz musiał zwizualizować sobie organizm chorego i zachodzące w nim procesy chorobowe - i dokonać odpowiednich zmian.  
  
Skupił wzrok w przytłumionym świetle zimowej nocy, próbując odciąć się od wszystkich emocji i trzeźwo ocenić sytuację, choć wydawało się to zupełną niemożliwością. Tak, to były rany postrzałowe. Zbyt wiele dla normalnego człowieka... ale Cora-san nie był normalnym człowiekiem...! Położył obie dłonie na piersi, na zbroczonej krwią koszuli w serduszka, zamknął oczy i spróbował wyobrazić sobie pociski w narządach wewnętrznych, choć serce wciąż tłukło mu się jak dzikie o żebra, grożąc rozerwaniem na kawałki, a przed oczami latały czerwone plamy. Kule...! Trzeba je było usunąć, a potem zeszyć poharatane organy i naczynia krwionośne... Tak, potrafił to sobie doskonale wyobrazić...! Wiedział, jak to trzeba było zrobić...! Działaj, Ope Ope no Mi! No działaj!  
  
Nic się jednak nie zmieniło. Jedyne, co poczuł, to własny ból, własne zmęczenie, własną gorączkę. Zimno, pieczenie oczu i opuchnięte struny głosowe. Nic się nie zmieniło. Nie było tutaj żadnego medyka-cudotwórcy, był tylko trzynastoletni chłopiec, który nie potrafił niczego dokonać.  
  
Uniósł powieki i popatrzył z rozpaczą na spokojną twarz, przysypywaną płatkami śniegu. Miał wrażenie, że zaraz się udusi. Corazon wciąż nie otwierał oczu, uśmiechał się tylko tym łagodnym uśmiechem, którego nie można było znieść. Ale Law zniósłby go, zniósłby wszystko, niech tylko Cora-san spojrzy na niego, poruszy palcami, niech tylko da jakiś znak, _jakikolwiek..._  
  
Donquixote Rosinante Corazon był nieodwołalnie martwy. Wiedział o tym już dawno temu.  
  
Zagryzł wargi i zacisnął powieki, i tylko przełykał łzy. Myślał, że wylał już wszystkie - wtedy, na wybrzeżu, kiedy odchodził od Doflamingo, by nigdy nie wrócić, otulony niczym peleryną potężnym zaklęciem, które zapewniło mu przetrwanie - a tymczasem napływały obficie w cierpieniu, którego dotąd nawet sobie nie wyobrażał. Dziwił się, że wspomnienie czyjejś miłości może sprawiać taki ból.  
  
Raz jeszcze potrząsnął nieruchomym ciałem przed sobą, jakby wciąż wierząc, że jest w stanie go obudzić - na przekór temu, co mówił mu rozsądek. Do diabła z rozsądkiem...! Nigdy nie był potrzebny żadnemu z nich dwóch...!  
  
\- Cora-san...! Obiecałeś, że po wszystkim wyruszymy w podróż... Mówiłeś, że... że nie umrzesz. Cora-san... nie zostawiaj mnie...!  
  
Jego głos odbił się echem w tej nazbyt rzeczywistej pustce Minion, ale żadnej prawdziwej odpowiedzi nie doczekał. Cora-san wciąż leżał spokojnie, oczy miał zamknięte, a na twarzy uśmiech. Choć był tutaj, odszedł tak daleko, że Law nigdy go nie dogoni. Taka była prawda, której żadna moc w świecie nie była w stanie zmienić - prawda, która odbierała wszystkie siły.  
  
Zgarbił się w sobie i położył obok wysokiej postaci, od której - miał złudzenie - wciąż promieniało ciepło. Pozwolił, by śnieg pokrywał go białym całunem, pragnąc poddać się lodowatemu zimnu, które zamroziłoby to wszystko, co kłębiło się w nim i nie przestawało dźgać jego świadomości niczym nóż. Jakże by chciał móc wrócić do tamtego stanu sprzed chwili - kiedy o niczym nie myślał i nic nie czuł, poza zimnem i pustką...! Nawet jeśli to było piekło, to... nie zasłużył przecież na nic lepszego.  
  
Chciałby moc rozpaczać nad sobą - nad tym, że znów go porzucono. Chciałby użalać się nad samym sobą - nad tym, że kiedy udało mu się znaleźć kogoś, przy kim mógł zostać, zaraz go utracił. Chciałby przeklinać swój los - za to, że przynosił zgubę wszystkim, których kochał... _Kochał_ Corazona. Nie zdążył mu tego powiedzieć, nie zdążył sobie tego uświadomić - aż było za późno. Teraz był tego pewny każdą cząstką swojego ciała. Przez ostatnie pół roku Cora-san wypełnił jego życie do ostatka... pokochał go... zajął się nim i dał mu swoją obecność, a to było więcej niż Law potrzebował. Na takie uczucie nawet najbardziej nikczemny człowiek musiałby odpowiedzieć...! I Law dałby mu całą miłość, do jakiej był zdolny - niewiele, ale może by wystarczyło. Mieli stąd odejść, uciec przed wszystkimi, którzy mogliby ich ścigać - Doflamingo, Marynarką, Rządem - ale zawsze już być razem. Cora-san to obiecał... a teraz nie żył. Zginął za... za...  
  
Poczucie winy przygniotło go, niemal odbierając oddech. Serce tłukło się boleśnie w piersi. Wcisnął pięści w oczodoły, pragnąc już nigdy nie oglądać świata, w którym zgasło całe światło, ale wciąż drżał na całym ciele i nie udało mu się powstrzymać jęku.  
  
Za to, co zrobił, nawet piekło było zbyt łagodnym wyrokiem.  
  
Sprowadził na niego zgubę. Był winny po trzykroć. Pozwolił zginąć człowiekowi, który zajął się nim i obdarzył bezwarunkową miłością. Gdyby nie on i jego choroba, Cora-san nigdy nie ruszyłby się od Doflamingo... nie wybrałby się na tę szaloną eskapadę, by mu pomóc. Zostałby w Rodzinie, niepodejrzewany przez nikogo, wciąż incognito, wciąż skutecznie pełniąc swoją misję. Nie wystąpiłby przeciw swojemu bratu-potworowi... nie rzuciłby się z gołymi rękami po diabelski owoc... nie znalazłby śmierci na tej przeklętej zimowej wyspie. Gdyby Trafalgar Law nigdy nie pojawił się w Spider Miles i nie zburzył jego ustawionego życia, Cora-san... miałby się teraz dobrze. Żyłby.  
  
Drugi raz zawiódł go tutaj, na Minion. Przyprowadził do niego ostatniego człowieka, którego powinien był. W naiwnej chęci pomocy wezwał na ratunek śmiertelnego wroga. Dlaczego go nie posłuchał? Dlaczego nie uwierzył jego zapewnieniom, że wszystko będzie dobrze? Dlaczego uparł się zawołać oficera, by zajął się jego ranami? I sprowadził wcielonego diabła, który nie tylko zniweczył owoc wieloletniej pracy, ale też niemal zakatował ich obu na śmierć. Doskonale czuł wszystkie kopniaki i razy, którymi Vergo potraktował jego ciało. Dziwił się wręcz, że po czymś takim jeszcze żyje i jest w stanie się ruszać... ale teraz i tak nie miało to znaczenia. Teraz żałował, że Vergo naprawdę go wtedy nie zabił, zanim zdołał dokonać największej podłości.  
  
Trzeci raz... Nie potrafił mu pomóc mimo swoich zdolności. Ope Ope no Mi, który potrafił leczyć wszystkie schorzenia i urazy... Gdyby potrafił go użyć, byłby w stanie uratować Corazona. Dlaczego w swoim czasie nie studiował diabelskich owoców? Nie wierzył w ich moc, prawda? Uważał je za niepotrzebne w najlepszym, a w najgorszym przypadku - za zupełne śmiecie, którymi nie warto zaprzątać sobie głowy. Wierzył tylko w medycynę, nie jakieś cudowne wynalazki, które przeczyły zdrowemu rozsądkowi. Teraz nieznośnie gorzką świadomością napełniała go myśl, że gdyby zainteresował się tematem, mógłby być na Ope Ope no Mi przygotowany... mógłby od razu wiedzieć, jak go wykorzystać... Mógłby choć jeden raz w życiu pomóc - on, któremu zawsze pomagano - a w zamian leżał teraz na śniegu obok martwego Corazona, przygnieciony własną bezsilnością.  
  
W obliczu takiej zbrodni łzy wydawały się nieporozumieniem.  
  
"Zabiłeś go" - tłukło się w jego głowie i nie bronił się przed tym głosem, bo wiedział, że taka była prawda. "Zabiłeś, choć okazał ci troskę, zapewnił obecność i obdarzył cię miłością. Bez wahania zrobiłby dla ciebie wszystko... _zrobił_ dla ciebie wszystko, a ty go zabiłeś. Ty, który i tak byłeś skazany na śmierć, wymieniłeś jego życie na swoje. Gdybyś umarł, jak powinieneś był, wtedy on by przeżył. Gdybyś nie próbował zmienić własnego przeznaczenia, gdybyś nie uwierzył, że jest dla ciebie jakaś nadzieja, wtedy on, który miał przed sobą jeszcze cały dany mu czas, żyłby następne kilkadziesiąt lat... albo chociaż jutro... i był szczęśliwy. Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?"  
  
Był najbardziej bezwartościowym człowiekiem na świecie - i Cora-san, ten najlepszy ze wszystkich ludzi Cora-san, stracił życie przez kogoś takiego. Nawet jeśli ostatecznie to Doflamingo pociągnął za spust, wszystko stało się z powodu Trafalgara Lawa, tej prawdy nic nie zmieni. Świadomość własnej winy i poczucie, że nie jest w stanie cofnąć czasu, były nie do zniesienia. "Co ty tu jeszcze robisz?" Tak, co tu jeszcze robił? Tylko w jeden sposób mógł przywrócić sprawiedliwość, bo życia nie był w stanie przywrócić.  
  
Usiadł i gorączkowo, drżącymi rękami, zaczął rozgarniać śnieg, by już po chwili unieść przed oczy staromodny pistolet. Nie zamierzał jednak mu się przyglądać, tylko odciągnął kurek i przyłożył do skroni. Wystarczy pociągnąć za spust... i będzie po wszystkim. Poczuł spokój. Poczuł pewność. Poczuł najbardziej niegodziwą ulgę. Tylko jeszcze raz... Odgarnął nową warstwę białego puchu, która już przysypała głowę Corazona, by rzucić ostatnie spojrzenie na uśmiechniętą twarz. Odgonił żal... myśl, że jeśli jakaś druga strona istnieje, to z całą pewnością się tam nie spotkają. Ale tak powinno być.  
  
\- Przepraszam - powiedział, albo tylko mu się wydawało.  
  
Odpowiedzią był jak zawsze uśmiech.  
  
Mrugnął... a potem odsunął pistolet. Zagryzł wagi, ale nie zdołał powstrzymać płaczu i po chwili łkał gorzko, kiedy spadła na niego prawda, którą ciężko było zaakceptować.  
  
Cora-san nie zginął _przez_ niego, tylko... _dla_ niego...! Ta różnica miała znaczenie, ta różnica zmieniała wszystko... nawet jeśli ostatecznie i tak był martwy, i świadomość tego ściskała serce niemożliwym bólem... Zginął, by Law mógł żyć - i była to jego własna decyzja, niczyja inna...! Bardziej cenił sobie jego życie niż swoje własne. I choć to wciąż było tak strasznie niesprawiedliwe, Law nie mógł... z tego życia zrezygnować, bo właśnie wtedy ofiara Corazona poszłaby na marne. Musiał żyć - sam, z poczuciem winy... ale też niosąc w sobie tę miłość, którą otrzymał, i pamięć o tym, co się dokonało... nieważne jak ciężkie to miało być...! Cora-san, który do ostatniej chwili popychał go ku życiu, nie byłby zadowolony z żadnego innego wyboru, tego Law był pewien jak własnego imienia. Nawet jeśli na to nie zasługiwał, nigdy nie zasługiwał... to musiał przyjąć ten dar.  
  
Wpatrywał się w twarz człowieka, który był samym dobrem. Szloch wstrząsał całym jego ciałem, łzy nie przestawały lecieć, nie pomagało pociąganie nosem... Wspomnienie miłości było bolesne... ale... ten uśmiech był pojedynczym promieniem światła w ciemności. Ten uśmiech go uratował.  
  
Cora-san umarł szczęśliwy, wiedząc, że Law przeżyje... wiedząc, że go _ocalił_. Wybaczył mu nieumiejętność z Ope Ope. Wybaczył mu sprowadzenie Vergo. Zamieszania we własne życie pewnie nawet nie czuł potrzeby wybaczać... Poświęcił mu ostatnie słowa. Myślał o nim do samego końca. Umarł z uśmiechem. Nawet jeśli Law był najpodlejszym człowiekiem na świecie, nie mógł tego przekreślić. Nawet jeśli czekała go zimna samotność przez resztę życia, to... to ta iskierka w jego duszy nie miała zgasnąć...  
  
Jednak to było takie ciężkie...! Wszechobecne zimno znów zaatakowało jego ciało, by kąsać do kości ostrymi zębami, ale jego serce broczyło gorącą krwią.  
  
\- Cora-san... - wychrypiał i oparł czoło o nieruchomą pierś, w której nie rozlegał się żaden dźwięk. Pistolet już dawno odrzucił precz.  
  
Jak miał dalej żyć? Jak miał iść naprzód w świecie bez jednej przyjaznej duszy? Znów zalał go żal do losu, który dał mu szczęście... i zaraz odebrał. Nie wyobrażał sobie, by jeszcze kiedykolwiek miał być szczęśliwy. Chciał tutaj zostać, u jego boku... ale tego Cora-san by nie pragnął. Cora-san wybrał tę wyspę na miejsce swojego spoczynku, na miejsce ich pożegnania, bo Law musiał iść dalej. Musiał zabrać tę lojalność ze sobą, a nie pogrzebać bez żadnego sensu pod tym śniegiem. Jeśli chciał pozostać mu wierny, nie zrobi tego, umierając tutaj.  
  
Ale... Całe życie bez Corazona...? Jeszcze rok temu, jeszcze pół roku temu tego pragnął... a teraz dusił się na samą myśl. To też było zwycięstwem tego anioła o czarnych skrzydłach, który na powrót uczynił z Trafalgara Lawa _człowieka_. Sięgnął w samo wnętrze tej bezlitosnej maszyny do zabijania, odnalazł serce i wlał w nie całą swoją miłość. Sprawił, że okrutne dziecko, które kiedyś porzuciło pragnienie cudzej obecności i które w pogardliwej samotności znajdowało siłę, łkało teraz w nieutulonym żalu po stracie, której nie dało się w żaden sposób zrekompensować. Jednak... czy było warto? W tej chwili był absolutnie przekonany, że nie. W tej chwili czuł, że wolałby na zawsze pozostać tym złym człowiekiem, którym się był wtedy stał, byle tylko wrócić Corazonowi życie.  
  
\- Cora-san, dlaczego to zrobiłeś...? - wykrztusił. - Dlaczego... dla kogoś takiego jak ja? Nie prosiłem cię o to...!  
  
O nic go nigdy nie prosił... a mimo to Cora-san dał mu wszystko sam z siebie. Teraz każda rzecz, którą zrobił i którą powiedział, napełniała Lawa nieznośnym bólem, którego nie mogły złagodzić żadne łzy. Jakąś częścią siebie wiedział jednak, że Cora-san zawsze miał rację. Musiał uczepić się tej części, by móc... iść... dalej...  
  
Ten uśmiech był odpowiedzią na wszystko - odpowiedzią, która opierała się wszystkim argumentom.  
  
Nie wiedział, jak długo trwał skulony przy boku swojego wybawcy, który opuścił go na zawsze. Był przemarznięty, a jednocześnie wstrząsała nim gorączka, która znów wzrosła. Miał przynajmniej kilka złamań, więcej niż kilka stłuczeń i być może ze trzy obrażenia narządów wewnętrznych. Umrze, jeśli tu zostanie, tego był nagle zupełnie pewny - i chociaż coś w nim wciąż się do tego wyrywało, objął ten najbardziej zraniony fragment siebie i pocieszył, i przekonał, i ułożył do snu. Podjął decyzję. W tej chwili wydawała się jedynie czymś, czemu brakowało szczerego przekonania i wiary - wytyczną i dogmatem, którymi trzeba się było kierować i którym należało być posłusznym, suchym postanowieniem, za którym nie stały żadne uczucia - ale było to i tak lepsze niż rozpacz i pragnienie pójścia za tym, który niepostrzeżenie stał się całym jego światem i jedyna radością.  
  
Przeżyje i opanuje zdolności diabelskiego owocu. Wyleczy się, wyzdrowieje z bursztynołowiu. Będzie żył tak długo, jak to możliwe. Będzie się czepiał życia i robił wszystko, by je ocalić. Był jedyną osobą, która mogła ponieść dalej płomień o nazwie _Corazón_ \- i wspomnienie o tym gorącym sercu, które zdolne było roztopić nawet najzimniejszy lód.  
  
Cora-san chciał, żeby przeżył. Oddał mu swoje życie, wszystkie swoje kilkadziesiąt lat przekazał z uśmiechem jemu. Było zupełnie jasne, że Law musiał żyć za nich _obu_.  
  
Zsunął kolejną warstwę śniegu, która nagromadziła się na doczesnej powłoce Donquixote Rosinante. Jego zęby szczękały o siebie, a wzrok się mącił. Nieustanne dreszcze przechodziły go od stóp do głów, w palcach prawie nie było czucia. Zebrał wszystkie siły i wyciągnął spod bezwładnego ciała pierzastą pelerynę. Czerń otuliła go ciepłem, choć może tylko je sobie wyobraził. Powstrzymał kolejny atak płaczu, kiedy do jego nozdrzy doleciał słaby zapach tytoniu. Nie mógł tracić tych ostatnich resztek energii, które jeszcze się w nim tliły - stanowiły jego jedyny rzeczywisty pomost do życia, które nagle stało się tak cenne, jak nigdy dotąd.  
  
Ukląkł, by jeszcze raz popatrzeć w twarz człowieka, który ocalił go na wszystkie możliwe sposoby, choć obraz ostatniego uśmiechu Corazona i tak miał już utrwalony pod powiekami i wiedział, że będzie go zawsze nosił w pamięci. Zagryzł wargi, a potem zziębniętą dłonią dotknął jego policzka.  
  
\- Dziękuję - szepnął, choć wiedział, że zajmie mu znacznie dłużej zrozumienie i docenienie tego, co Cora-san naprawdę dla niego uczynił. Miał jednak na to cały swój czas.  
  
Kiedy patrzył na uśpioną twarz i zbierał siły, by odejść, przez jego głowę przemknęła myśl, że może kiedyś uda mu się znaleźć sposób, by przywrócić go do życia. Na tym świecie istniały przecież cuda, o których nie miał pojęcia... A jeśli coś takiego było jednak niemożliwe, nie chciał tracić wiary, że kiedyś jeszcze się spotkają, w taki czy inny sposób, w tym czy innym czasie. Taka gorąca nadzieja stała w całkowitej sprzeczności z jego chłodnym racjonalizmem... ale Cora-san nauczył go, że wiara jest znacznie potężniejszą siłą niż jakiekolwiek bazujące tylko na logice przekonanie. Czasami nawet niemożliwe było czymś osiągalnym.  
  
Zimno wdzierało się pod pelerynę, gorączka szarpała ciałem. Nie mógł dłużej tutaj zostać. Podniósł się i odwrócił, by ruszyć w dół zbocza. Stawiał ostrożnie kroki, nogi miał jak z drewna. Czasami się potykał, potem znów wstawał i szedł dalej. W głowie mu się kręciło, oddech był płytki, a puls zbyt szybki, ale nie zatrzymywał się więcej. Tak jak wcześniej wspinał się na górę, prowadzony jedynie instynktem, nie rozsądkiem, tak teraz zmierzał z powrotem, w pełni świadomie, zdecydowany już nigdy więcej nie tracić kontaktu z rzeczywistością. Mimo gorączki umysł miał trzeźwy i już prawie zupełnie odzyskał spokój. Śnieg wciąż padał, nie przejmując się niczym i nikim, zasypując obojętnie wszystko pod sobą. Wkrótce pogrzebie pod grubą warstwą Donquixote Rosinante... jego ziemskie szczątki, bo dusza dawno uleciała do nieba, a serce unosił z sobą Trafalgar D. Water Law. Wiedział, że już do końca życia będzie nienawidził śniegu.  
  
Otulony czarnym pierzem schodził na dół ze wzrokiem wpatrzonym w ciemną taflę morza. Gdzieś tam przycumowana była łódź, na której spędził ostatnie pół roku, pod opieką Corazona na nowo stając się dzieckiem. Teraz zabierze go z tej krainy śmierci z powrotem do świata żywych - tam, gdzie było jego miejsce - ale już nie jako małego chłopca. Zdał sobie sprawę, że tutaj, na Minion, definitywnie pożegnał swoje dzieciństwo. Umarł i narodził się na nowo, i jako inny człowiek. Rozciągała się przed nim nieznana droga, którą miał od teraz podążać, oświetlana przez jedyne w swoim rodzaju światło. Nie wiedział, czy będzie w stanie żyć, tak jak Cora-san by sobie tego życzył... Nie wiedział, czy będzie potrafił wypełnić wolę "D"... Wiedział jednak, że będzie kontynuował dzieło Corazona i powstrzyma niszczycielską furię Donquixote Doflamingo.  
  
Zacisnął dłonie mocniej na miękkich piórach. Zacisnął usta w cienką linię. Po raz pierwszy od dłuższej chwili poczuł agresję skierowaną na kogoś innego.  
  
Powstrzyma niszczycielską furię...? Być może chciał jakoś usprawiedliwić masakrę, której kiedyś dokona na Doflamingo i jego pachołkach. W przeciwieństwie do Corazona nigdy nie był aniołem... ale dzięki niemu pozostał przynajmniej na tyle człowiekiem, że - nawet jeśli żaden z tych bydlaków nie zasługiwał na nic lepszego niż śmierć w okrutnych męczarniach - myśl o zemście nie wywołała u niego uśmiechu. W tym momencie jego człowieczeństwo wyrażało się głównie w bólu; doznanej straty nie była w stanie zrekompensować nawet najbardziej wyrafinowana zemsta. Wiedział, że ból ten zostanie w nim na całe życie... podobnie jak strach przed przywiązaniem.  
  
Zatrzymał się i, pokonując zawroty głowy, uniósł twarz ku niebu. Śnieg sypał się z góry nieprzerwanie... ale nie mógł mu zrobić krzywdy. Uświadomił sobie, że nic już nigdy więcej nie zrobi mu krzywdy. Kiedy ponownie ruszył w dół, okryty niczym czarnymi skrzydłami pierzastą peleryną, ból przepełniający jego serce i samotność szczelnie zamykająca się wokół niego dawały gwarancję przetrwania. Dawały ulgę.  
  
Objął tę samotność, po raz pierwszy w życiu świadomie ją zaakceptował. Przyjęta dobrowolnie nie sprawiała cierpienia. Był jednak człowiekiem, nie maszyną. Będzie potrzebował innych ludzi, nie mógł się skazywać na wieczną samotność, nawet jeśli w tym momencie wydawała się najlepszą ochroną. Cora-san... Cora-san nie chciałby tego. Dlatego... zatrzyma ją wokół siebie tak długo, jak będzie jej potrzebował. Tym razem nie z pogardy dla innych... tylko dla własnego ratunku. Nie na zawsze.  
  
Pustki, którą zostawił Cora-san, nie zdoła wypełnić żaden człowiek, tego był całkowicie pewien... ale może kiedyś... może kiedyś pojawią się ludzie, którzy po jednym, po kolei, po trochu będą zasypywać tę przepaść, która teraz była jego siłą. Cora-san nie chciałby, by był samotny... prawda?  
  
Cora-san chciał dla niego tylko dobra. Pierwsze blade wspomnienie ciepła ogrzało jego zziębniętą duszę, kiedy słowa "Kocham cię" i pamięć o nieprawdopodobnie szerokim uśmiechu rozświetliły jego świadomość. Dawały siłę, dawały pociechę. Życie Trafalgara D. Watera Lawa warte było, by je ocalić bez względu na cenę... Teraz do niego należało wypełnienie go dobrymi rzeczami.  
  
Odetchnął głęboko i powiedział sobie, że spróbuje. Był pewien, że Cora-san, którego zamierzał na zawsze zachować w sercu, będzie go w tym wspierał. 


End file.
